I Come to You in Pieces
by SoPhIeBuFfY4EvEr
Summary: What if Sam had survived instead of Brigitte? AU. Bee/Sam undertones. R/R.


**Fandom/Pairing ; **"Ginger Snaps"/Bee&Sam (mostly Sam)

**Rating ; **M (for language & violence)

**Summary ; **What if Sam had survived instead of Brigitte? AU, Brigitte/Sam undertones, R/R.

**A/N ; **Alright, so, in this story, during the final scene in the Fitzgerald house, Brigitte gets dragged down into the basement by wolf!Ginger, instead of Sam. And it goes from there.

I don't know where this came from, to be honest. I just thought it'd be interesting to write, so I wrote it.

I love Brigitte/Sam, though, and writing this made me bawl like a baby :'( If you cry easily, have some tissues handy.

"_Then I see your face,_

_I know I'm finally yours._

_I find everything_

_I thought I'd lost before._

_You call my name,_

_I come to you in pieces –_

_So you can make me __**whole**__…"_

- "Pieces" - Red

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

_It's like an infection… Works from the inside out, it's – it's like a virus._

He remembered how crazy he'd thought the idea of werewolves was at first. He'd told himself there was no way that lycanthropes existed. That what he'd hit with his car that night had been the result of a bad trip.

And yet, here he was.

He had honestly believed that there might be a way to cure Ginger – but at this point, he'd abandoned all hope. There was nothing left to do other than kill her. But that didn't matter to Sam at the moment; All he cared about was whether Brigitte was still alive. Ginger had dragged her away into the basement, which was where he currently was – trying to find her. He was sure that Ginger wouldn't kill _Brigitte_, of all people. They were sisters, after all. That had to mean something, right?

All of a sudden, a cry rang out through the pitch dark basement, causing him to jump. It sounded like her…

"Brigitte?" He hissed, holding on tight to the kitchen knife in his hands.

"S-Sam?" came her whispered reply.

Just hearing her voice – knowing that she was alive – calmed him slightly. "Where are you?"

"Sam…" She sounded weak, and that scared him, but he followed her voice, listening to her steady breathing until he found her.

"_Shit." _He groaned, kneeling down. She was pretty beaten up, but still strong. Apart from the deep cut on her cheek, she looked alright. "Fuck – are you okay?"

Brigitte nodded slowly, "I think so. W-Where is she?"

"I don't know," He helped her to her feet, letting her lean on him for support. "I thought she'd be with you."

"I passed out while she was dragging me down the stairs. When I came to, she was gone…" Her eyes widened, "Sam, I'm _scared_."

Her breath came in quick gasps, and he could see how shaken she was. "I am, too… This is all so fucked-up –," A noise from behind him made them both start, and Sam whispered, "You still got the monkshood?"

She looked down at the syringe, filled with purple liquid, in her hand and replied, "Yeah." Reaching out, she took his hand in hers, and held on tight.

"If it wasn't so fucking dark –," He murmured, taking a step forward.

Before they could do anything more, Sam's hand was wrenched out of Brigitte's grip as he was knocked to the ground. Ginger was on top of him, her claws digging into his shoulders and pinning him down.

"Oh fuck!" Brigitte gasped, running forward frantically.

Sam was yelling and fighting against the werewolf, but he was losing. Ginger's mouth was open, her sharp teeth inches from his neck –

"_Hey!_" Brigitte cried, kicking at her sister's side with all the force she could muster.

Ginger growled loudly, turning her attention away from Sam and moving toward her terrified little sister, who held the syringe out in front of her.

"Together forever – remember, Ginge?" Her voice shook in fear, but she stood her ground, "Out by sixteen or dead on the scene –," As Ginger came closer, Brigitte found herself backed up against the wall, and brandished the syringe; her only weapon. "- but together _forever_, huh?"

Sam stood up, his shoulders bleeding freely, and started to make his way to her. Picking up the kitchen knife from where he'd dropped it, he held it out and stepped toward Ginger, whose back was to him.

As she let out a snarl, Brigitte's eyes narrowed, "You're _not _my sister anymore. You're not. You've taken her away from me, y-you've hurt _so _many people…" She looked down at the bird skull necklace hanging around her neck – Ginger had a matching one – and yanked it off, "All I can think to say now is… _fuck you!" _She threw the necklace to the ground, where it shattered.

Ginger lunged at her, and Brigitte's ear-piercing screams filled the room.

"No! _Brigitte_!" Sam instinctively ran forward and rammed the knife into the werewolf's back.

Ginger gave a howl of pain and collapsed to the floor, laying on her side. It took her only moments to die, at which point her broken panting stopped abruptly. Sighing in relief, Sam turned to Brigitte, expecting her to be just as relieved –

"Oh, fuck – _no!" _He cursed, hurrying over to kneel beside her. She was bleeding profusely – sticky red liquid flowing from a deep gash that went from her chest to her neck. Ginger's teeth had pierced her deeply – and she was gasping for air.

"Brigitte?" He whispered, reaching out to take her hand in one of his and caress her cheek with the other. "Brigitte – come on – stay with me… _Come on_."

She blinked slowly and looked at him, "D-Did you… g-get her?" Her voice was soft.

Sam nodded, tears forming in his tired eyes. "Yeah, I did. You, uh… You alright?"

Brigitte smiled weakly, squeezing his hand, "Uh-huh… I'm fine. Don't… worry… I'll… be fine."

"You were so fucking brave." He told her, leaning close to press his forehead to hers.

"Not as… brave as… you were…" She breathed. Then, she started to cough, spitting blood out of her mouth and shaking. "Sam?"

He closed his eyes and cupped her face in his hands, "Yeah?"

"Don't… leave me… okay? Stay… here…" Her voice was thin – he was losing her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied, wrapping his arms around her body.

She started to choke on her own blood, panting and sputtering. Her blood soaked his already bloody shirt, but he held her close.

"Thank… you - for… helping m-me…" She whispered, barely audible to him now.

He let his tears fall now, his face buried in her hair, and said, "Don't talk, okay? You just stay with me. _Breathe_."

Sam felt her nod and as she coughed again, her gentle breathing slowed… until it stopped altogether.

"No… No – Brigitte? Fuck… Baby, come on – stay with me…! _Please._" He was hysterical, rocking her in his arms and crying freely. "Brigitte… No…" Her skin was cold, her blood pooled under them. "Please – no… _God_…"

She was gone.


End file.
